junope_backworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin Armour
The Paladin Armour is a series of heavily fortified alloy-bond potency armour designed by the Corporatocracy of Harbitros, along with Cyneture Science and Carmine Valley Industries. Strebor Ekaj and the Intelligentsia Occult wanted to create an experimental armour that could withstand the most dangerous, grizzly aspects of combat. In 2035, the finished product was brought forth to Jaxson Dunwall -- Embattled Governour of Domi Concordia at the time -- by Strebor Ekaj in confidentiality. Jaxson was requested to use it in combat from then onward, and he happily agreed. From 2035 to 2040, Mark I of the Paladin Armour proved highly efficient and passed all the tests the Intelligentsia Occult hoped it would. In 2040 -- at the end of the Campaign Against the Covenant -- Strebor Ekaj, in the masquerade of the Benefactor, revealed to Jaxson his true intentions, as well as the elusive Intelligentsia Occult's. Shortly thereafter, Strebor performed a Theoavaristic ritual in which he respectfully executed Jaxson -- also testing the immense power that the Antecreedal Longarm contained. Near the end of 2040, Mark II of the Paladin Armour had been completed and was secretly given to Alexander Dunwall -- the son of Jaxson -- during Operation Deface & Revive. Alexander used the newly improved Paladin Armour to take control of Vaella Complex from his demented uncle, and overall liberate Domi Concordia from his kakistocracy. Since 2040, Alexander has used the Paladin Armour -- unaware that he is an experiment for Intelcolt. Design ' Paladin Armour Mark I' is mainly composed of armour plates of Paladite -- a compound metal alloy composed of Harbian metal and several other highly sturdy metals. Due to this, the armour is bulletproof and highly resistant to explosions of almost any caliber. Underneath the armour pieces are fire-retardant nanocloth that is designed to keep heat from passing through and radiating the skin. The helmet of Mark I is composed of Paladite, as well. However, the face lens is composed of a plastic crystal alloy with similar properties to diamond. Upon the center of the lens is also a holographic sight. On the lower, frontal side of the helmet are breathing filters to allow air to pass through the helmet for the wearer to breathe -- but has several filters to keep out harmful substances, such as smoke, dust, neurotoxins, fire, and even water. The armour also bears several different holsters, sheathes, and packets to contain ammunition, weaponry, and other useful equipment. Paladin Armour Mark II is more heavily armoured than its predecessor, but is still composed of the Paladite compound. The vycreant nanocloth also rests under the armour. However, one noticeable difference between Mark I and Mark II is that the latter has a different helmet. The helmet of Mark II has a smaller, more vertically narrow lens than Mark I. The lens is composed of an even stronger plastic crystal known as Polyziralis. An interactive holographic interface is also present in the helmet to allow for more precise coordination in combat. Category:Technology